


Wakanda Wedding is This?

by TheLadyStrange



Series: Two Sides For Balance [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/pseuds/TheLadyStrange
Summary: Wong still wasn’t quite sure how he ended up attending a wedding in Wakanda; with Stephen at the altar.





	Wakanda Wedding is This?

       Stephen had been spending a lot of time in Wakanda, Wong noticed. Ever since the snap had been reversed and he and the other Guardians of the Galaxy had met up with the rest of the Titan fighters there. At first Wong had believed that Stephen was meeting with the magic users they had both met there.  But when he finally had made his own trip there the head shaman had been quick to disabuse him of that notion.

       It was not until he had barged in on Stephen changing and caught sight of the soulmark on his chest that he realized. Stephen was visiting his newfound soulmate. Wong had immediately gone to the library to ensure a correct translation of the Wakandan characters; which read “Ruling is not a right.” Wong had closed the book slowly, mulling over the idea that Stephen’s soulmate was T’Challa.

       Wong moved to get more information, but without Stephen’s knowledge. Asking him up front about his soulmate had resulted in Stephen’s movements becoming even harder to track beyond that he had left the Sanctum. Wong turned to the first person he knew with knowledge of Wakanda.

“You have reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message after the tone. _Ding_.”

       “Stark. This is not a time for games.” The ‘LMD’ sighed heavily and rolled its eyes.

“Well, you really are no fun, Wong. What’s up at Hogwarts?”

       “Stephen has found his soulmate.” Stark straightened up sharply at the word ‘soulmate’.

“Tell me this is a joke.” Wong stared back, face blank and eyes serious. “Fine. So he found his soulmate. Why aren’t you guys celebrating or something?”

       “Stark, I believe King T’Challa is his soulmate.” Stark’s eyebrows rose nearly to his hair. “Do you recall being near them when they spoke for the first time?”

       Stark seemed to think deeply, fist coming up to press against his mouth as his darting eyes gave away the speed of his racing mind.

“FRIDAY. Bring up the footage of the reunion.” The man watched something out of frame, the sound a bit too low for Wong to make out. “He and T’Challa were a bit away from when they met. T’Challa approaches him, I think Stephen said something then, because Kitty looks sorta surprised, then it looks like Kitty says something while one of his warriors walks up, Stephen jerks right then, could definitely be shock and T’Challa looks very shocked now.” Wong hears Stark sharply strike a key and then finally turns to him. “Wow, Stephen’s gonna marry a King! Do you think that would make him a consort?”

       "Stark. That is not the issue. Can you get some sort of confirmation from someone in Wakanda?”

“I could ask Peter. He and Shuri, you know T’Challa’s little sis, have been talking a lot. She would definitely know. I’ll get back to you alright.”

       “Mr. Stark. You cannot let Stephen find out we are looking into this. It is bad enough that he has made himself this hard to track. I don’t want to risk…”

“You don’t want to make him flee and elope. I get it.”

       “Good.” Wong hung up, only just getting a glimpse of Stark looking constipated at his reply. It was good for Stephen to have found his soulmate at last, perhaps the man in question could put an end to Stephen’s unruly ways.

***************************

        The next day Wong made a concentrated effort to appear to have dropped the issue of Stephen’s soulmate. Going so far as to tell the other man that “I am certain you will tell me when you are ready.” Though he felt a little guilty at how relieved Stephen had appeared after hearing that. When he checked in with the magic wielders in Wakanda he was pleasantly surprised to hear that Stephen had met with them.

       It seemed that Stephen had been working with T’Challa to have the man allow all of Wakanda’s people to have the opportunity to learn magic if they had the inclination. No longer would they shun even the outside tribe of the Jabari and their worship of their gorilla god. One had even mentioned how much happier T’Challa had seemed since Stephen had begun to visit. Another remarked on how T’Challa seemed to look at Stephen in astonishment.

       Wong decided against mentioning the soulmark to them, but did inquire if Wakandans had the same type of mark, the first words spoke by their soulmate and was confirmed that it was so.

       There was no chance for Wong to even hope for a glimpse at T’Challa’s soulmark but he did have the opportunity to speak with the King before he left.

“Your Majesty. It is an honor to meet with you and with the mages of your country.”

       “It is I who should be honored. You have accepted us so wholly despite our past views of the wide world.”

“Sorcerers and magic users know all too well the need to hide, Your Majesty.” T’Challa grew stern at the oblique reference to the past horrors inflicted on the witches of the world.  But Wong held up a hand when it seemed he was to speak of guilt from past dis-action.

       “I hardly believe such a time of emergence would have boded well for your people. Let us not contemplate the paths not taken.”

“You are a wise man, Master Wong.” Wong merely nodded in response. “Tell me, what is your view of your Sorcerer Supreme. I have found him in my company many times in recent weeks.” The King’s body language gave away a hidden thing and Wong smiled internally at this confirmation of his theory.

       “He is a good man. Stephen has been through much and come through only the stronger for it. I believe that he is what we need to bring a bright future to the world and its people.” T’Challa looked bemused at Wong’s words, eyes softening at the corners and a small smile growing upon his face.

“You are close?”

       “We have been through much in our short time together and I have seen him change before my eyes into the great man we see today.”

“I will ensure that he is given the proper care and respect he deserves whenever he graces our borders. The sorcerer’s of Kamar-Taj may rest easy when he is here.”

       Wong was unsure how to respond to such a statement and was relieved when someone approached to call T’Challa away to some issue which had arisen. He smiled at T’Challa’s back and returned to the Sanctum. There was an alert from Stark on his computer when he arrived back at his room and he opened it to find a video from the man. He hit play and watched a short video Stark must have filmed while walking, the footage a shaky vision of the side of the man’s face.

“So, Peter tells me that Shuri was too busy to speak with him right now. And you will never guess why.” Stark turned to look into the camera, eyes appearing manic as he smiled hugely. “They are planning a wedding! That’s right! Shuri is helping her brother arrange his wedding! Now don’t tell anyone I told you, Peter says that it is apparently supposed to be a surprise. He only told me after I said how worried you were about Stephen.”

       The video stopped there, frozen on a frame of Stark, mouth half open and looking as giddy as a child. Wong however was not sure how to react. On one hand he was inordinately happy for his friend and on the other saddened that Stephen had felt he could not tell him about such an important step in his life. Wong vowed to be a better friend and mentor to Stephen and promptly deleted the video.

       The next few weeks were calm for Wong, at one point it felt like it had been a month since he had last seen Stephen. And for Stephen, when Wong did finally see him, the man seemed to be quietly panicking every now and then, but would settle quickly when Wong stared at him. And finally, over breakfast one morning, Stephen stood in the doorway. Shuffling from foot to foot and nervously turning an envelope over and over in his hands. Wong for his part, could feel his heart racing, and resolutely made sure he did not burn their food. Once he had finished setting the table he simple reached over and plucked the envelope from the trembling, more so than usual, hands and told Stephen to eat.

       Once Stephen had sat down, and was glared into eating, Wong opened the apparent invitation. And it was an invitation. It stated merely that he was invited to attend a union of souls at Wakanda, where and when, and nothing else. Wong looked at Stephen over the invitation and raise a brow.

“No names?”

       “Apparently it is tradition in Wakanda that the names are left off for all who are coming in from the outside to attend. Something about an assurance that none would seek to stop the inevitable.”

“Fine. But this says the wedding is tomorrow.”

       “That’s right.”

“Why on earth did you wait so long to invite me?”

       “I.” Stephen stopped, laid his fork on the table and stared down at the specks that remained of his eggs. “I was...afraid.”

“Afraid?”

       “You always made it seem like I was, not forbidden, but that it was not favorable for a sorcerer to be married to anything but their duty.” Wong laid the invitation down, feeling weary and disappointed in himself.

“Stephen, Kamar-Taj would never look down upon someone falling in love. Love is an incredibly powerful emotion and one to be celebrated, not feared. I am truly sorry to have made you feel otherwise.

       “So you’ll come?”

“I will be there. Now get your work done today, you are getting a day off tomorrow so you better have everything finished tonight.” Stephen nodded frantically, a swift ‘of course’ crossing his lips as he placed his plate in the sink and hurried to complete his work. Wong found himself just sitting at the table then, smiling to himself as he ate his own now cool breakfast.

***************************

        The next evening Wong dressed in his finest robes and made a portal to Wakanda. He was greeted by Shuri who wore an elaborate dress and jewelry.  The two men must have been getting prepared as he did not see any sign of Stephen or T’Challa. Wong watched the rest of the invited guests; Stark and his not-son included to whom he raised his glass in greeting. He struggled not to tap his foot as he waited for the ceremony to begin, the decor seeming a least slightly based upon a traditional American wedding.

       At last music began to fill the room as a hush fell upon everyone. Behind him, he heard a door open and turned to watch Stephen walk into the room. The man looked to be shining with happiness as he looked ahead to the empty altar. He wore elaborate robes Wong had not seen before; of the palest yellow, trimmed in white, a hood resting over his head but not hiding his face. He blinked at the sight of Christine next to him and walking him down the aisle.

       At the altar Stephen turned gracefully to face the audience and watch for his husband to be. Christine moving to stand to one side after giving Stephen a quick kiss upon the cheek. The door opened again, and Wong watched pure joy fill Stephen’s eyes before he himself turned to look.

       T’Challa was there, dressed in what looked to be traditional Wakandan ceremonial dress, he was accompanied not by his sister as Wong would have guessed but by a tall male warrior who was similarly attired. Both men wore simple circlets with a subtle but different design upon the front, telling Wong that they must be of close rank and likely why he was the one to accompany T’Challa. But most of his attention was on T’Challa and how calm he looked. There was no answering elation in his gaze merely a quiet happiness.

       And then at the altar, T’Challa turned to the man and gave a soft salute and moved to stand to one side. Leaving the other unknown man to take Stephen’s hands in his. Wong felt his jaw begin to drop as the Queen Mother stepped up and began the ceremony.

       “We are gathered here on this happy day to bring a unity of souls. To bind together forevermore Sorcerer Supreme Stephen Strange and Leader of the Jabari M’Baku in marriage from this day forth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested Stephen/T’Challa and I started writing that only to wonder, what if Wong only thinks its T'Challa? And I wrote it as actually being Stephen/M’Baku!


End file.
